Protection: Terminator
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: Short story starting after Terminator 2...involves John-Sarah-Terminator-T-1000-etc...violence/suspence/slight romance/sexuality...
1. Part 1: Prologue

_{{-new Sarah/Terminator(Uncle Bob) fanfic...I hate that I deleted the last one...that one wasn't too great anyway. This one takes place after Terminator 2. Violence/tention/Suspence/and slight sexuality...just don't know yet...let's just see where it leads me...:D_

_BTW a few of the begining chapters will be short...so don't worry._

**Part One**

**XX XX**

_They never knew the world would come down to this..._

_...a humanoid-metal man beneath that handsome skin of his protecting Sarah and her son John-who somehow arrived from the future to tell them-to warn them._

**XX XX**

{Intro}

The sun was burning hot and the air was humid and sticky.

**XX**

"Mom?"

the 12 year old boy from outside the house, standing in the front yard with a stick in hand shouting for attention.

...Sarah stepped outside, standing in the shade under the roof of the porch. "What John?"she called to him, and took a seat on the top step, where she constantly watched him. The boy ran up to her and stood taller to her. " 'Uncle Bob' wants to take me on a bike ride. Is that alright with you?"he brushed a piece of hair behind an ear, and blocked out the sun with a hand.

Sarah jumped up and in the distance, a rolling thunder of a Harley came-and before long at all, there he was. In all that leather, shades to hide his eyes, and hands gripped tight to the handles.

**X**

"Yes."

she pulled him towards her with a pull of his jacket, and brushed his hair.

...she hated to bring it up-

"Be careful. You hear me. He is still what he was before-you hear?"she held him tight by his shoulders, as he rolled his eyes. "I know mom. He won't do anything to hurt me. I promise..."he stood to his tip-toes and placed a warm summer kiss to her cheek, and left.

Sarah sat back down slowly-watching her boy climb on to the back and wave:

she faked up a caring smile, and waved back-whispering softly: "I love you..."

**XXX XXX**


	2. Part 2

**Part Two**

**XXX**

-the warm summer wind was blowing through his hair, as his arms held securely around the Terminator's leather waist.

"So-where are we going exactly?"

the boy raised his voice just slightly to speak over the rumbling motor of the Harley and the wind that crashed into his ears. The man didn't say a word: He kept his straight stare on the road ahead-

-hey!"

the kid tapped him, removing his head from his back.

He still didn't make a sound-until the unexpected happened!

**XXX**

**XXX**

The bike swerved-the open road...the empty country roads were the most dangerous places to be. Especially with a sweet, innocent boy like John.

John fell from the bike, rolled over to the other side of the road with a huge scrape in his knee where a hole was ripped open to and his cheek. He was barely conscience, when he looked up and saw no sign of the Harley or even Terminator.

-he was alone!

**XX**

-help...uh!"

he tried to stand up, but the scrape in his knee was more than just a scrape-it was an open-wound. His bone was almost noticable underneath all that blood and extra-skin.

"What!"

Sarah shouted-staring hard at the Terminator who was in a terrible hurry to get to John.

"Get on! We must hurry-John is in danger!"he jumped onto his Harley, and waited for Sarah. She hesitated only a second-then hopped on and barely held on to him.

**XXX **

**XXX**

"You...uh...it's you..."

the boy tried again to get up, but it just didn't work. He fell back over as before, and hurt his knee more than ever.

-the T-1000 came closer towards the trembling angered-frustrated boy who lay on the side of the dirt road-holding a hand over his bleeding knee that seemed to soak through badly. Turning his whole pant leg red and stinking of blood.

-the creature that looked perfectly human, and who was dressed up in Police uniform cocked his head-and gave him a slight smile:

"Oh. You remembered."

the man spoke, and before he reached down to pick him up, the police man was shot straight in the back and fell over as if he had passed over and died right there. But he didn't.

**XXXX XXX**

John had gotten down, holding himself closely, as he peeked out and heard the roaring Harley Davidson he was so used to hearing-

"Mom?"

and as he let his arms fall down to his lap, he saw her. Her smiling face looking down at him, and that strange man. The man that was suppose to protect him. The one that would never let him down, that would always be there.

"Oh John!"

she fell down to his size, and brought him into her arms, squeezing him so tight she hoped to never let go. Not even the nasty raunchy smell of his own blood could keep her away...

...you go! I stay."

the terminator stood straight and tall behind Sarah, who let go of John as immediant as she heard his mechanic voice.

She stood up.

"I can't let you fight him here all by yourself-I mean-she was rudely interrupted by John.

He pulled on her pant leg, begging to be taken care of.

"Mom..we have to go. He wants to keep us s-sa-safe...please!"he had tears built up in those sweet blue eyes of his-not really caring about anything much anymore as he fell over barely conscience from loss of blood.

**X**

Sarah was terrified.

"John...Johnny. Come on baby. I got you."she tried so hard to lift his growing body as best as she could, but the emotions rumbling inside her head made it so hard to do so.

**XX**

Terminator kept his eyes on the boy.

He took another shot that T-1000 gave him, that went right through his chest.

**XX**

"John Connor. I will take him."

Terminator said to the lovely middle-aged woman, who was covered in hot, sticky sweat from the face down. "I-I...fine." she added, after a few seconds of stuttering. "Let's get out of here."she raced off down to the trashed-terribly damaged police car that was swerved to the side of the road, and jumped in.

Terminator got into the back seat with John, and held him in his arms the whole ride back into the city.


	3. Part 3

**Part Three**

**XXX**

-almost there, and on the dark highway roads, John was still bleeding.

He was becoming colder and colder, and the blood kept pouring and pouring:

"He is bleeding bad. He needs some help."the Terminator told Sarah who was so wound up in John, she had tears streaming down her face-barely noticing the road ahead of her anymore.

"I know. We need to stop..."she replied back in a crackled voice, driving over to the side of the dark road, and put the car in park. Before Terminator even got out of the vehicle with John in his arms, she wipped those warm wet tears away in a hurry, and got out-grabbing her emergency aid kit that she had found in the glove-compartment.

**XX**

Sarah turned her eyes towards the dark-star, speckled sky, feeling the cold air brush up against her wet face.

"Sarah Connor. He needs you. He needs his mother."

the Terminator broken the calming silence, as she turned around to face him, and got down to it.

**XXX XXX**

"Put him in the back seat. Please."she instructed and the man did what he was told. No matter if he was programmed to listen only to John. He wanted to help, so he helped himself to help her. As he was still carrying John in his arms, he slowly ducked his head and slid his little form on into the vehicle.

-he didn't know what that feeling was inside, but it wasn't anything like he felt before.

He did have smell-and what he was smelling wasn't good. The boy was smelling terribly bad now that the blood had dried all over his pant leg.

**X**

"uh..."

John whimpered giving them a sign that he was still breathing, coughing a few times, before going back into the silence again.

Terminator turned to the boy, and brushed those greasey hairs from his eyes. "Everything is going to be fine John Connor."they all thought it was impossible. It wasn't. T-8000 had emotions...maybe not all, but he was definately learning them...and he was finally feeling the pain of sadness that all humans felt once in a while.

**XXX**

**XXX**

-crouching down into the bag, Sarah pulled out some tweezers and handed them to the 'big-guy' ahead of her.

"He's got something in his knee. We need to pull it out."she told him, in a serious voice, brushing back straggles of hair-after pulling out a bottle of Rubbing Alcohol and Peroxide-with a torn piece of cloth she tore from her own black tank.

**X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X**

-the bats were flying up ahead for hours now and their screeching was becoming a distraction way too quickly.

"It's alright baby. Just hold on. You can do this, John."

she held him down with help of Terminator ahead in the car, from the other side door, brushing his wet hair, while Sarah poured the peroxide and alcohol over his deep-deep wound directly over the knee cap.

**X**

"AHh-Nmn!"

the boy bit his bottom lip as hard as he can, and before long, he had pierced the flesh and felt the rush of his own hot blood flow between his teeth.

He arched up his back, but they managed to keep him down.

**-2:35 AM-**

Sarah fallen fast asleep on the floor of the police car, while Terminator finished up on John.

Before too long, before it began to pour down rain, he was finished with the boy. But all John had left to do was let it air out a bit-and let the stitches do their job, before he is able to get them removed.

"Sarah."

Terminator shoved at her gently a couple times.

She didn't wake up the first time, but she did the second time: She felt so guilty when she woken up.

"You-you didn't have to do...do that...I mean. You are to protect my son, but not that. It was my job-I'm sorry. I guess I didn't really know how tired I was until I passed out, I guess..."the woman ran a hand through her dirty blond hair, with her other hand over a hip.

Terminator watched.

"It's my duty to protect him. To keep him safe, and I will do what ever in my power to do that...no problamo."

he barely made any sense after that sentence, but he made Sarah giggle.

"John...hey."

she peeked into the back seat of the car, and smiled at her awakend boy.

-he seemed to smile back, and sat up straight: "I feel a lot better...thank you mom."he went in to embrace her with all he had, but Sarah nudged him gently and looked behind him. "Uncle Bob...I forgot. Thank you for everything you did for me-and after that, the boy hugged him next. Extra hard towards him, but not enough.

"No problamo...John."

he patted his top head, and they all got back into the car.

"Let's hurry home." Sarah said to them, and drove down the road.


	4. Part 4

**Part Four**

**XXX**

-they had made it home.

Sarah helped John out of the damaged vehicle, and walked him up into the house.

-before she entered, she turned around and looked back at the man that saved his life: "Thank-you so much. I don't know what we would do without you."she found herself standing right before him soon enough-blocking out the sun with a hand.

**X**

He didn't say nothing back;

"I am programmed to protect John. Don't thank me."he reassured her-while she scratched the back of her head, and turned into the direction of the house.

But she stopped.

-thank...and with that, she stood to her tip-toes and placed a wet kiss upon his human cheek-...you..."Sarah couldn't believe herself. Why did she do that? Why did she kiss him...and why was she feeling these strange emotions all over again?

**XX XX**

**XX XX**

Terminator could barely recall what a 'kiss' was. He had erased his memories of that a long time ago.

"Come inside."she offered him, and he followed her.

**XX XX**

**XX XX**

Their house wasn't much. Nothing at all.

-it was exactly like a scrunched condo. Each room of the house was as small as John himself-but honesty bluffing.

**X**

Sarah gave Terminator a quick tour of the house, to make sure he knew and understood where everything was. Especially John's bedroom.

"Now this is where you will be staying-well...

she remembered how he barely fell asleep. So it was practically no use in telling him he had his own bedroom. Just in case, it was there. The Terminator turned to her, and went silent: "Thank-you."

Sarah smiled at that.

She smiled at his improving vocabulary. He was becoming more of a human everyday it seemed.

...Sarah pointed her eyes down at her feet.

"Your-welcome."

**XX XX XX**

**-12:32-**

**XX XX XX**

Sarah had fallen asleep while watching a bit of tv on the couch, where John was telling Terminator about TV!

"Okay. This is TV. It's something my mom and I really enjoy doing, well together anyways. It's-The television is a telecommunication system for broadcasting and receiving moving pictures and sound over a distance."the Terminator interrupted, completely over-ridden the young boy.

John was suprised. Well not really suprised, just really amazed at the Terminator T-101's special ability to scan over the objects around them, and automatically understand.

**XX **

"Nice-to be honest, I never would've been able to come up with those words. Good job, man."he raised his hand and smacked the palm of it into the man's leather back.

**-**Terminator turned his head in the kid's direction.

"What is it...John?"

**X**

John swallowed, and stood up.

"Well, uh. You slap somebody on the back when they have done a good job of something. Like-uh...well like, getting an A on the math test, or learning how to ride a bike for the first time. Well maybe not that but-you understand. Don't you?"

-he ran his fingers through his long-greasey hair, trying not to put so much weight on his stitched knee as he stared at the Terminator's serious stare.

"Affirmative!"

**X XX**

**X XX**

"Okay enough of this TV stuff. Let me show you my bedroom. You might be shocked at what you will see. Nah. Just joking!"he slammed his hand on his back again. But by the look on Terminator's face, he didn't seem to be enjoying the whole 'Good-Job' thing all that well.

**X**

**X**

"Here it is. A big mess."

the boy commented-letting him take a good look around.

**XX XX XX**

**XX XX XX**

_"Action Figures...__an action figure is a posable character figurine made of plastic or other materials, and often based upon characters from a movie,comic book, video game, or television program..._

The Terminator's cybernetic mind was going rampant while those eyes of his turned over every non-moving object in John's bedroom.

-the kid put a hand over his shoulder and dug fingernails into the leathered material.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**-Danger!-**

**XXX **

****Sarah had just waken up to the terrible cries of her son screaming at the top of his lungs...now that was something no mother would love to wake-up to.

"John...?"

she was so dizzy from the long nap that she took, her mind all rambled with unknown words and thoughts, as she rose to her feet, and raced into the boy's room. "John!"she cried, tearing his room apart-down to the sheets on the bed to the clothes in the closet.

**XX XX**

**XX XX**


	5. Part 5

**Part Five**

**XXX**

Sarah was left alone.

Terminator was gone, and so was John.

"JOHN!"  
>she cried out, tears already soaking her face, as she stood in the doorway of her home waiting to see any sign of her boy.<p>

-at the corner of her eye, she noticed something move.

Her heart-beat sped up, and the sweat drizzled down faster! Was she more afraid or more worried for her son? She couldn't tell which one at this point.

"John...? John?"the young woman called his name, just hoping that it was him.

**XXX**

She walked to the side of the house, and saw nothing there.

**XX**

She walked to the other side. Still no one there.

"Jo-John..."she had to stop and catch her breath, letting her back slid down the siding of the home.

"MOM!"

**XXX XXX**

That was her answer!

She stood up tall, eyes sparkling with hope, and before her was John!

He was unharmed...not a scratch...nothing. Besides that stitched-up knee of his. "John. Where the hell were you?"she grabbed him a bit too rough by the arms, and pulled him close. She was scaring him, just not as bad as she used to.

"I'm sorry mom. I won't run away again!"

he let himself fall right into her loving arms, his head rested against her breasts. Sarah felt she had enough tears to cry him a river right now as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tight!

"I love you!"

**XXX XX**

"Mom! Get away from him!"

was it for real? What she was hearing...?

She was busy holding John-while hearing him.

"But-wha-she let those arms of hers fall down and realized that it wasn't her son anymore. It was a young looking police officer-no expression at all-with a metal razor blade for an arm.

**XX **

Terminator was with John.

"MOM!"

he ran towards her, as Terminator chased him!

"No...John."he pulled the kid back by the back of his shirt, so harsh he came back and fell straight to his back.

**XXX XXX**

The boy looked up at Terminator, watching him remove that hand gun from his pants, and fire it!

-but they were too late!

Sarah was pinned to the siding-and pierced straight through the abdomen with that metal arm of his.

**XX XX**

John was unable to witness it because of the Terminator.

He stood in front of him for a reason.

"Stay down John!"  
>he demanded him-and he would not dare disobey.<p>

**XX **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XX**

Terminator dropped his hand gun and wielded the BIG GUN!

-not at all as big as John expected-a shotgun. Just updated with a few new things.

**XX**

The Faux Officer turned around from Sarah, and rolled his shoulders.

"Hide John!"

Terminator yelled in his deep mechanic voice-as he scrambled to his feet, and raced towards the house.

**XX XXX**

-ugh...no! John!"

Sarah had her back against the siding and her butt in the grass, holding her gaping stomach hole with a hand.

**X**

Her vision was becoming fuzzy, and her body started to feel so cold and terribly numb.

**X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
>X<strong>

John rustled around in his bedroom, trying to find anything to use on that asshole!

"Damnit!"

he kicked through his pile of clean discarded clothes that were forced from his closet, and went into the his mom's bedroom.

**X**

He dug through everything of hers until he finally took a peek into her nightstand and pulled out a hand gun.

He really had no clue how to shoot, or even aim a gun. His foster father only showed him one time...and that time was too long ago to remember. "Don't worry mom." he whispered to himself, with fury captured in his voice.

**XXX XXX **

The Officer wasn't going to stop anytime soon, and he was damaging Terminator more than he was hurting the other.

John had to get going if he wanted his mother to live.

**XX XX XX**

-Sarah's sight was becoming terribly bad she could barely see anything anymore. The smell of her own rotting blood was lingering away and her body was completely numb!

she couldn't even hear one sound of Terminator and T-100 firing at each other...it was all way too quiet for her...


	6. Part 6

_...geez my sixth Chapter already. Such a fast writer I am. This part will have just tiny violence, but blood scenes and stuffs...maybe a possible slash.../romance! _

_...don't know yet:/_

**Part Six**

**XXX**

-she woke up. She opened up her blue eyes to the blinding brightness of the white-white, pure pearly white room.

...John...John?

-was all she could remember herself saying-calling.

**XX XX**

The boy entered the white hospital room, and came in close contact with his mother, who lay there barely awake as IV tubes stuck out of her arms.

"I love you mom."

he cried, when he dropped his head into her chest, and held her hand.

-he looked dirty. He smelled it too.

"I love you too...John."she was so out of it, and so worn out, she couldn't understand what she was even saying to the boy, as she reached around him with her arms and held him.

**XX XXX XX**

**XX XXX XX**

****-the blood was pumping faster and faster in her veins...

...the skin of her body tightning-every muscle in her body stiffening...

She couldn't be dying. Not now. Not when she had a sweet boy to look over...

**XXX XXX**

**-2 Weeks later-**

Sarah had returned home, and fully healed.

-just a small memory left behind across her abdomen where she was injured.

**XX**

"I got you something mom. Open it!"

the boy sat her down on the couch, and sat down beside her, after he handed her a red velvet box with a gold bow on top.

She could already feel the tears coming. How cheesey was that..."Okay."she smiled at him, and lifted the lid. A tiny little squeek following after. After fully opening it, she nearly had a heart-attack! What she saw was nothing more than beauty!

"J-John. How did you get th-is?"she stopped for a second or so to regain her upcoming thoughts.

The boy grinned to himself, and put an arm around her shoulders:

"It's just for you mom."he smiled at her with those sweet blue eyes of his glowing in hers-

...

"Let me put it on."

John pushed back a hair from his face, and she turned her back to him for assistance with the new silver necklace.

**XX XX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XX XX**

Later that night- after supper was cooked, served and done, both John and Terminator got on the dishes.

Well Terminator didn't quite understand how this whole 'doing dishes' thing worked. So John showed him. In the long-boring process of teaching some grown robotic man to do dishes-from far behind, the man heard soft sobbing.

"Sarah..."

the terminator moved away from the boy, who was in the middle of something, and headed into the bedroom right down the hall.

**XXX XXX**

The confused boy followed, with the damp dish towell drapped over a shoulder and wet hands.

"John-Sarah has something wrong with her eyes...is she hurting?"he turned quickly to the boy who stood beside him in the doorway, with his Austrian accent bellowing in his ears. John ignored the man and gave her mother the needed attention she so desperately longed for.

But as soon as he put his little arms around her, she pushed back and told them to leave.

X

Terminator understood clearly.

-the human's shed tears when they are sad...when they are hurting. When they feel pain...

...by the racing heart-beat in her rib-cage, and the multiple sweat beads drippling down her face, he understood truely that she was feeling upset and terribly sad. He was begining to feel these strange human emotions.

His inhuman mind was finally bringing all these things he has learned over the past years to conclusion.

He knew he could feel sadness. He knew he could feel a slight pain...

...but those others he must learn yet.

**XX**

"Sarah Connor. Stop the sadness."

the terminator only in a tee and leather pants walked stonely towards her bed, while watching her-feeling her-hearing her cries.

"No. Go away...please."

**XX**

John stood in the doorway still, and hands gripping tightly to the side, watching them.

It brought tears to his eyes:

**XX XXX X**

**X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X**

While the day progressed on, John still worried constantly about his mother, who was locked inside her own bedroom crying her eyes out once before.

He didn't understand how someone could be so heart broken over something...but losing someone you loved did that to you.

It crushed you!

**XX**

Terminator stood still.

His eyes were scanning the TV as John sat on the couch watching him.

"What goes through your mind?"

the curious boy asked, sitting up-with his back hunched over and his arms rested in his lap.

The Terminator shot a quick glance at him:

"Alot." he answered half-heartedly and returned his stare back to the moving people on screen. John sighed.

"Alot of what? You didn't answer me right. Come on, tell me."he still wasn't getting what he wanted out of the man, so nagging was the only way the boy knew how to do.

-terminator moved slightly, and looked back at the boy.

"Messages...information-memory files...data of everything."he nearly blew the boy away with his excellent answer. That's just all he wanted, and Terminator was giving him more than needed. "Wow. Wish I had that power...you know. Knowing everything about everyone..that would be sorta' cool. I guess."John brushed his parted hair from his eyes, and continued to stare down the man from the couch.

**XX XX XX XX**

****There were still more questions bugging the helpless young-kid.

He knew what they were, it was just the getting to ask them being the hard part:

**X **

He swallowed and tried to forget all about them. John sat back into the couch, planted his eyes on the bright tv screen-hoping he would forget them. Erase them from mind like the Terminator, but he couldn't.

-those aching questions every boy his age died to ask...but never had the balls to do it, and John was becoming a very mature-well almost mature young man. He had experienced his first kiss by a crush in school last summer, and even the 'curious' parts. Masturbation and everything involving that.

**XX XX **

Thinking about all those thoughts brought back those memories-and before he knew it, he was aching.

It was embarasing for him to be feeling this way when there was a completely grown-robotic, man thing standing in the middle of the family room-

**X**

Just as the Terminator turned around and met the boy's sparkling blue eyes, he flushed. He tried to hide it from the robotic-humanoid, but that things powerful-inhuman mind scoped out everything. Well as best as it could anyway.

He wondered how everything processed in his mind. How everything worked...what he saw that they as humans couldn't.

"Why is Sarah crying?"the man asked, and the boy returned the stare.

He jumped and gulped: "Well. It's along story...

...he still felt that steamy hot warmth cover his cheeks.  
>Damnit, he cursed inside.<p>

**XXXX XXXX**

**XXXX XXXXX**

Rain was pouring down softly. It pitter pattered on the roof of the small house.

-the thunder in the far distance wasn't as fierce and loud as it usually was. Just really quiet:

**XX **

The boy couldn't sleep.

**XX**

****He heard noises outside his bedroom, and decided to check it out-hoping it was just Terminator.

It was.

He was searching through the cupboards and cabnets-even the fridge of the kitchen. A few things dropped but he picked them up and handed them to John.

John smiled to himself and took them from him gently, and putting them on the counter top.

"Why are you not asleep, John?"

the dark haired brunette asked-still in his leather attire, those grimly dark eyes passing through John's as he turned away and flushed once again.

Damn. How glad he was of not being a fully grown man yet. Then his hormones would go completely buzerk! and he thought they were going crazy now. "Do you feel sad-that she is crying?" the man asked in his monotoned-voice, that always seemed to capture John's soft side.

**X**

John paused, his back leaned up against the counter and hands into the pockets of his sweats:

"Yeah. I guess I am. You?"

he nodded and replied so quietly-taking a look up at the man beside him.

**XX**

Terminator stared at the boy then down into the palms of his hands: "I don't know. These strange emotions of you humans...they hurt me when water falls from your eyes."he let his eyes move from his hands to the boy again.

John stared.

He stared for the longest time, but he looked away soon. He knew he could never ever win a staring contest with Terminator. He always had his eyes peeled!

"Your feeling sadness, man. It does hurt."

**XX XX XX**

**XX XX XX**

It was nearing 10 0'clock and John was still wide awake.

"I'm hungry 'Uncle Bob'." the kid grinned-while staring up at his friend.

Terminator watched him and gave him a slight half smile: He understood him!

-this Terminator was making excellent progress with these humans!

X X

"Let's go get some snacks!"

X X

the boy jumped and raised his hands high in the air standing short before that terminator.

-he looked confused unable to bring up anything on snacks inside his wide mind of his.

"Here's the keys-the jumpy boy tossed him the keys and he caught them with those cat-like reflexes of his, and stared back at the boy.

"Store?"

Terminator added before the kid smiled again in joy.

"Yes! YES!"

**X**

he patted the Terminator a few times on the shoulder, and stopped. He forgotten about how much he hated that.

"Go get dress warmly."

**XX**

John looked down at himself. He looked warm to him...but he was the TERMINATOR!

He smiled and raced off into his bedroom where he slipped on a thin t-shirt, a pair of torn denim jeans and an old camo jacket for warmth after remembering to put on his shoes.

**XXX XXX**

_...sorry. I know that had no slash/or romance stuff. Not even violence or blood. Well next chapter will be a bit better...I guarantee! Hope you readers out there are enjoying this...stay tuned for next chapter...btw it will begin after this one's ending...so don't be confused XP_


	7. Part 7

_...yes. This chapter is probably my first ever intimate or close to it anyway Terminator scene. Especially with John and his needs. Even Sarah and her hidden feelings for him...it's probably the most confusing too...so don't worry if parts don't make sense...it's made that _

_...enjoy!_

**Part Seven**

**XXX**

-the boy jumped onto the bike, holding the handle bars, and imitating the Terminator as if he was on it himself...

"Wish I could ride."

John smiled, as the cool night wind blew against him softly.

**X**

**X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terminator stood in front of the bike, and put those shades back on. "Off."he told the boy in a angered tone-and he listened.

"Snacks remember that."he pointed a finger up at him, and sat on the Harley after the big man took his rightful spot as driver and John wrapped his arms around his waist.

"No problamo."

**XX XX XX**

-on their ride down, the cold icy wind nipping at his face as if icicles of winter pricked every inch of his skin-his body shook beneath those close of his-even under that jacket; which wasn't much help with such thin material.

He rested the side of his face against the coolness of Terminator's leather covered back, closing his eyes.

-every time he shut his eyes, those strange thoughts came rushing back to him like a running faucet.

**XX XX**

He really needed to get them out. Keep them from tearing him from the inside out.

"So-your not human. I know that. But you look so real. You feel real and...

he began trying to make up his mind if he was going to continue or just end it there. John never really thought about the consequences before he did anything...no wonder the boy was in so much trouble all the time with Police men and older kids.

...

"I was created to look like a human. A male-real flesh. Real blood."

the terminator answered startling the boy, as he lifted his head from his back while his arms around his waist tightend.

The boy flushed and put his cheek back against his back.

Terminator could feel his body heat create a warm patch that sunk deep beneath the layers of clothing that he wore onto his own artificial skin. "So if your male...don't you have...

...the boy stopped there before those words escaped his rambling lips.

Thoughts of what the boy was to say carefully began to process in the Terminator's mind-his eyes still on the wide, street-lite road way up ahead. The male anatomy appeared within his mind-he saw the whole figure and shape. Every limb, every body part that there was to see on a male.

"Affirmative! I do."

he answered him way before John even asked the question.

It made him feel kind of controlled. Under the Terminator's control. Besides Terminator under John's like it is suppose to be.

**XXX**

John swallowed and held so tight to his waist, he thought it could have hurt. Only if he were human. So the unexpected slipped from his mouth-"Can I see...it?"

he let his thoughts take full control of his mind and body; but it felt good that way.

Terminator instantly pulled over to the side of the road, where no one was in sight but the darkness and crying bats over head-and turned his head to the side: Terminator was busy trying to connect all those answers and questions into his data...hoping to find the right thing to say or do in the boy's unappropriate question.

-he finally came up with things he needed to do in order to show the boy...it was created to be a new file and placed into an empty space inside his head. He thought it would have been for the boy's educational needs so he decided to go along with it.

**X**

**.**

**.**

**X**

Terminator stood from the bike, planted his booted feet to the ground, and unbuckled his belt with a clasped noise.

The boy was feeling awkward during the process-just watching him.

He unzipped and took himself out from those binding leather pants. John never imagined a robot like this having something like that so human and life-like. He felt a bit nervious...sort of taken back by the largement of it.

It was definately his first time seeing another man's penis besides his own which wasn't close to being as large as Terminator's himself. John turned away for a few moments, but found himself turning back and asking more nerve-racking questions.

**XXX**

**XXX**

He stared at it constantly-how that large meaty hand of his held it up for his eyes to see.

John reached out with a petite hand, but he put it back inside before he could:

"No John. We must get to the store."he told the boy, zipping his pants and buckling the belt, before stepping back onto the bike with a back-and-forth motion afterwards.

John just stood there, his eyes blank and cheeks rosey red.

**X**

"It's getting late."

it informed him just like a father would-and he got onto the back of the bike, squeezing his arms tight around the man's waist before letting his head fall down to his back.

**XX XX XX XX XX**

**XX XX XX XX XX **

-stopping by the nearest Gas Station, John jumped off and fled into the the store.

**XX**

Terminator was busy pumping the gas the only way he knew how while John was buying those late-night snacks that he so desperately craved with the leftover amount of money he had left in his wallet:

The man behind the counter watched as the boy had trouble getting the right amount from the wallet-

"Ahem!"

John stared up at the older man and smiled nerviously. "Uh...I don't have enough."John admitted and crammed the leather wallet back into his back pocket, staring out the dark window at Terminator.

**XXXX XXX**

"Uh he's my uh...dad. Yeah. I am going to get some money from him...heh."the boy ran back out of the station and rested his hands on the Terminator's body.

he turned slowly, and swung the pump with him, getting gas on the boy's clothes.

"Hey hey. Watch the clothes. Do you have any change by chance. I'm all out, man."he slid his hands in both pockets and waited for him to answer.

XX

XX

But the answer he got was more than what he needed-

"Give the boy his food!"

Terminator threatened the frightend man behind the counter with a gun pointing straight as his head: John tried to make him stop-the man still let him have his snacks..."Ye-yes just don't hurt me!"he ducked down now more afraid than before-trembling in his skin.

"Okay. That means put the gun down-get it?"

John put his hands on Terminator's weapon and pushed it downwards slowly, until he put the whole weapon away. "Affirmative. Take the food and get on the bike."

****

****

****

Sarah woke up.

Her bedroom was pure dark.

**X**

She swung her legs out from the covers, and held her head in pain.

"John?"she called out-she got no reply. She tried to call for him by name again, and still nothing.

dressed in a long tee and nothing else at all, besides her undies...she ran from her bedroom, and flipped on the light in his bedroom where she would always look first.

She didn't find him there.

**XX X**

"John!"

the suprised woman raised her voice-in a high pitch, and was soon found thrown up against the nearest wall and held there tightly!

"Where is John?" the familar man pinned her hard against the wall, with one hand on a wrist at her side and the other around her neck. He was the T-1000 that had been trying all this time to get his hands on her son.

-and still wasn't going to get him when Sarah was around.

"Get off! I would never tell you!"she yelled-already getting herself in a frenzy. Sweat falling from her face, and her body shaking.

-the police dressed man loosened for just a second then tightend! She struggled to breathe!

"Tell me!"he pulled her towards him then pushed her back into the wall-several times actually until she couldn't stay silent too much. "You will never take him away!"she spat in his face right between the eyes, and wiggled beneath his in-human strength.

-he fought back!

"AHR!"he lost one hand in her wild hair, pulled hard, and pushed her to the ground, watching her fall to her hands and knees.

"You bastard!"

she cursed-and stood tall and barely a sign of defeat on her face.

The liquid terminator cracked his neck back and forth-he gave her no expression at all and what happend is what happened...

_Yeah. I know the ending sucked so much! It won't suck like that again...XP I am not really good at fights-next chapter might end up with Sarah and T-1000 fighting...but I don't know just yet...stay tuned!_


	8. Part 8

**Part Eight**

**XXX**

-blood trickled-it gushed...it sticked.

The smell roamed up her nose-causing her to tense...causing her wounded, badly beaten body to shake more than it has.

"Tell me where he IS!"

the police man pulled her up by her dirty hair, and forced her to stand back onto the bottom of her feet until her eyes were meeting with his.

-Sarah spat at him.

"You will never get him!"she let her fist fly straight into his abdomen so hard, he fell over on a knee-no expression of hurt just a tight furrow of his eyebrows and he was up again; probably stronger than before.

**XXX XXX**

**XXX XXX**

"No!"

she ran, letting the last of her leg strength to take her anywhere. Just as long as she was far from him-and back with John.

"You can't answer that way."he stalked close-dropping his head until he showed more forehead and eyes grim with fury. Sarah ran into her own bedroom and ran her hands through the top of her dresser where she found her emergency hand-gun. 

She pulled it out, and closed the drawer.

"Stay back!"she pointed the gun, holding it tight with both hands, and standing right in the middle of her room.

-he got closer and closer by each second spent with soft grunts and heavy breathing.

**XXX XXX**

He grinned and instantly took a grasp onto her own hands-pulling the gun from her, and tossing it over his shoulder.

"Where is John Connor?"he snaked his cold hands around her neck and rammed her into the dresser, bringing stinging pain to the middle of her back-his voice becoming more and more serious as the night continued to progress.

-she didn't respond. One) she didn't plan on it again and Two)his hands around her slim neck was getting stronger and tighter causing her unable to talk at all-

**...**

**...**

Before long-

she opened up her eyes again to bright sunlight, and the pain was gone. Not completely gone, just close enough that if she was happy enough it should bring a smile to her face.

"Sarah..."

that monotonous voice of his ran threw one ear and stayed right in...

**...**

"Huh...huh?"

she sat up, her back up against the headboard of the rocky-squeak filled bed, in her view, the Terminator that had saved her from the T-1000.

"Where is-John?"she stopped herself right when he appeared into her sight and she pulled him hard into her. But right when he smacked into her, she whimpered in pain! Fierce pain! "Fuck...!" Sarah let him go, as John wondered what was bothering her so much.

"Mom...what happend?"

he stepped back almost into the Terminator-and took a quick look over.

She had proof on her face to tell them she had been in trouble with someone-one black eye and a cut lip. "Mom! What happened?"John brushed a hair from his face and sat Sarah back down on the mattress.

Terminator just stood there-in silence as before.

Sarah looked at John and turned away.

"Mom...tell me. Was it that 'thing'?"John was worried, no other way to call that Police Man that was after him. John turned her face back to his and stroked her bruises.

Tears swelled up in the corners of her eyes.

"He was going to find you. I told him he couldn't have you...that you were mine. I couldn't risk telling him...I would risk my own life before you...your all I got."she explained to him; making long story short.

John felt those tears coming to his eyes, but they managed to stay back as he went in to hug her once more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Terminator watched and everytime he saw them, he learned from them. More and more each day-he learned about them...human emotions, human expressions-human speech and feelings.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-2 weeks later-**

John had his stitches finally removed and right there in the middle of his knee was a large scar. A scar of pain. A scar that never heals. Like a memory that you cannot get rid of...that never leaves you.

**XX**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**XX**

Enrique in his trailer, was busy entertaining his family-John and Terminator entertaining themselves outside in the boiling summer heat of the middle-of-nowhere desert sand, and Sarah sitting at the table-watching John and Terminator bond perfectly!

It brought a smile to her face everytime she saw them so close...they were inseperable it seemed-if he were human-perfectly human he would be the best father for John. The best one he's ever had...he'd never hurt him, or yell at him. Nor would he say he's too busy to spend the day with him. He was there for life.

**XXXXX**

"Now this is a new one. Give me ten!"the young boy raised both hands; showing all ten fingers, and later explained to Terminator how it worked.

"Just like five, you slap both hands on to mine. Like this!"he demonstrated one on the Terminator himself-he watched and looked down at the boy. John waited with a smile for his turn. "Now your turn."he patiently waited still, looking straight in his face.

...

Terminator stalled and looked at the boy.

He took in every little detail in his face...those blue eyes, that perfect little nose of his and well shaped brows and lips that always seemed to curve slightly at the corners.

...the male and female stand so tightly and close together. They held eachother close...arms around one another-eyes sparkling and lips waiting-ready and pursed for something...for something to happen that he didn't understand yet. What was it? What was that strange feeling, that strange emotion that he didn't know of yet? Not well anyway.

The Terminator slapped both hands onto John's with his normal-inhuman strength, watching the boy smile but whine afterwards after the pain.

"Nice...just too hard. Ow."he shook both hands in the air, and jumped into the back of the truck.

**XXX XX**

Terminator saw him execute that move.

"Be careful."he warned the boy, who rolled those eyes, and flapped his hand at him. "Pph..I know..."he smirked, laying flat onto the metal back of the truck and closed his eyes after crossing his arms behind his head for slight comfort.

**XXX XXX**

**XXX XXX**

Right before-just right before Sarah put her head down onto the table underneath her arms, she was startled by the man that snuck quietly behind her.

It was Terminator...

"Oh...hey."

she took time to stretch and yawn just as he stepped forward and sat down beside her.

...

he shook the bench slightly after sitting that sexy ass of his down but it didn't bother Sarah at all. She was too caught up in her own rumbling emotions that it was mainly impossible to care what happened around her.

"What is wrong?" the man asked her-the howls of coyotes and chirping of crickets were already clearing through the hot sticky humid air that was turning to night way too fast-while Sarah sighed and sat her head down over her bare arms.

**XX XX**

She gave him a late response.

"I don't want him to get hurt." she looked out into the darkening distance of the desert; terminator following her gaze.

The man turned his stare back at her.

"You have never failed him and you won't fail him."he wanted her to be aware that she could do it. She could keep him safe...she could use her motherly instincts...he knew she could-he was sent back to make sure that nothing happens to them and that's what he is going to do.

Sarah let her head turn back and set her focus on him:

She didn't know what to do...she didn't even know what she was feeling inside that was hurting her...

...she had forced her arms around him, and stayed that way for a few minutes.

**X**

**.**

**.**

**X**

Terminator was quiet. Dead silent.

**X**

He didn't know what Sarah was doing...he was just as confused as a newborn...his cybernetic mind was trying so hard to remember all those memories he has had in the past.

-but honestly he had them all erased.

"Sarah...he breathed hard against her cheek, feeling the heat of her human skin against his face-the soft delicate skin of her ear and cheek. He didn't know what to feel. He didn't know how to express his feelings right at the moment that was so worth saving.

**XXX XXXX XXX**

**XXX XXXX XXX**

...

her heart was thumping like it has never thumped before...and those butterflies-well she knew she was feeling them. The cramp and funny feeling in her gut was proof.

"I-I have to go to bed."slowly she let her arms fall down all at once, and kept her stare on him.

**X**

It was sad. Sad that he wasn't human...wasn't like her. He looked amazing...he was too perfect to even be what he was...to even be human. The way she felt around him was human; nothing you could feel around anything else...but this was more than just a funny stomach ache and nervious hands...the connection here between them was so strong...so very strong.

**XX XXX**

**XX XXX **

Sarah stood to her feet, unaware that John had watched the whole scene right from behind the truck.

Terminator stood after, and walked back over to that truck where he found the boy still hidden in the back: "Time for bed, John."he let out his hands for him to grab; John smiled small and pushed them aside.

"I can get out myself, man. Now come on."

he leaped from the edge of the rusted vehicle, and landed hard to the ground beneath. Terminator followed the boy into Enrique's trailer a few minutes after Sarah cozed inside.


	9. Part 9

_...huh...my NINTH chapter already...so tired of writing-but I can't see myself stopping anytime soon:D...I want to finish this story and hopefully make a Sequal or something...so sleeepyy..._

_...I hope that you readers like Sarah and Terminator because there is going to be a tiny bit of them again...not hardcore stuff...mainly just fluff and slight romance...not heavy...or maybe even a bit of Sarah and Police man...or Police man and John?HM? But I don't want Police man a pedophile...HUM!_

_ENJOY!ENJOY!_

**Part Nine**

**XXX**

-that next morning wasn't too bright. Well the sun wasn't shining at all that morning. John was still snoozing up above Sarah's bunk and Sarah was the first one awake, besides Terminator who barely slept at all...already sipping from her cup of cold coffee that she was too tired to warm up outside.

**X**

She sighed setting the cup down, and staring right into the blackness of it.

-she wanted to cry. To let those tears of pain and sadness just fall...but she didn't want to feel weak in front of her own boy.

She hated that...feeling worthless.

**XX XX XX XX XX XX **

**XX XX XX XX XX XX**

**-2 hours later-**

"Duh-nuh-nuh nuh!"

John was outside, shaking his little booty around in the dusty air, playing his air guitar while listening to the radio from inside the truck-through the open door.

Terminator watched him.

He felt his lip curve forward until it was a full smirk.

he was feeling happiness and he was quickly learning human gestures just as fast as he was learning their language and emotions.

**XX**

Sarah had stepped out from the trailer and sat down right there on that one step, with a fresh cigarette between those two pale lips of hers. The dark circles under her blue eyes were becoming darker and that hole pierced through her heart and soul was getting bigger and bigger.

**XX XX XX**

-why was she here? Why was he here? Damnit...she knew the answers to all those questions she asked herself...she was just so used to telling herself those it was a basic thing to do. "GODDAMNIT!"

she stomped her booted foot into the dirt ground-sending a shocking jolt of pain up that one leg! "Fuck!"she cursed wildly once more and dropped her cig and crushing it hard beneath that boot.

John stared at her from afar and jogged to her.

"Mom are you alright?"he asked, knowing her so much and so much about her anger that he had already knew what to ask and say when it came down to this. 

Terminator was watching from the table, in a grey tee and those leather pants. He was busy picking at his own arm, trying to figure out what is wrong with that one left arm of his-a patch of his own skin pulled backwards.

**XXX XX XX**

Enrique finally awoke and nearly tripped over Sarah who sat on the step of the trailer.

He apologized for the bump and was curious to what was wrong;

"lo que está mal...Sarah?"the middle-aged spaniard man asked in his spanish language, carefully finding a way passed her and stood before her with his arms at his side.

Sarah looked up at him with her eyes, and gave them a roll.

"I'm fine Enrique..."she sighed with a hint of guilt and depression in her voice that was once sexy and beautiful. Yet even demanding and strong! Enrique shrugged his shoulders and pondered off his own way-and left in his vehicle leaving behind him a trail of smokey dust.

**XX **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XX**

On his way down into the nearest town, Enrique stopped at the closest Gas Station to get some food and drinks for his family and friends and finally leave. But he didn't get out of that incoming situation so easily.

**X**

"Have you seen this boy?"

**XXXX XXX XXXX**

**XXXX XXX XXXX**

Just as early evening was hitting, the sun finally appeared from between the grey clouds high above.

Sarah smiled and brushed back sweaty bangs from her face.

Sarah stood to her feet, and went to the table.

She sat down and pulled off her sweltering boots that burned her feet. John pulled off his plaid jacket and tyed it tight around his waist, leaving nothing but a sleeveless tank over his torso, and torn, tathered jeans on his legs.

****

Terminator found John, who was inside the trailer with Enrique's kids, struggling to share one fan.

"Ow man. It's so hot-sweating balls in here."he snickered to himself, and got up from the spring mattress from hands and knees.

"What is that?"

the Terminator asked, looking down at the fan all those kids seemed to surround with drippy faces and wet, greasey hair. John stood and put his hands on his hips standing beside the tall man. "That is a fan. It helps us cool off in the Summer time. It doesn't work all the time, but it's the best thing we have."he explained, looking up at the man beside him, and walking from the trailer with a squeek of the front door.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

That evening, when everyone seemed to die down when the cool breeze rolled in, Terminator got some strange disturbance.

He had already known how long Enrique was gone, but there was something else that was still a bother. He was not alone; he can feel it. He can hear it from miles away. Something that no one on this desert land beside him can understand.

**X X X**

**-Gas Station-**

**X X X **

"I won't-who are you...what are you?"

the spanish man was more afraid than he has ever been-pinned to a wooden chair, with robe bound all around him, and gas spread around him that one spark or flame could set it off and they'd all be dead.

The Police Man cocked his head, and smiled tiny.

"I just want you to tell me where John Connor is."he shoved the picture of child Connor in the frightend man's face, before letting it fall out of his hand and into the urine colored gas.

**XXX XX**

**XXX XX**

"Enrique! Get away from him!"

it was Sarah Connor's voice that startled the both of them. They were both suprised!

**X**

Terminator was with her. Right by her side and that large weapon of his in hand.

"Step away!"

she held the shotgun pointed at the slim blond man, who seemed to listen and backed! "Where is John?"he wondered with a smile, after Terminator fired and created a massive hole into his chest.

Sarah turned to Terminator and ran off to free Enrique-

**XX XX**

He continued to fire while Sarah managed by first attempt gotten her friend free of those tight binds and far away from the gas-but he was more beaten than she thought.

"Oh mi dios!" he cried out as he fell down from her grasp-putting one hand over his bloody knee where it hurt the most.

"Come on. We got to get you back!"

Sarah helped him back up on his feet the best he could and helped him walk towards the vehicle.

She got him inside and slid on in after-stalling and watching Terminator fight that 'thing' all himself.

**XX XX XX **

Luckily Enrique's whimpers and cries of pain were there to snap her out of it.

**XX XX XX**

After returning back to the trailer, Sarah ran out to tell Enrique's wife that he needed to be sent to the hospital for a checkup-before hearing that Enrique's wife was a well-trained doctor assistant. Sarah couldn't show her face up at those places anymore without going back to that insane hospital.

"Gracias...Sarah."after helping injured Enrique from the vehicle, Sarah smiled at him after hugging him friendly and letting his young wife take over with a 'thank-you' too.

"Su bienvenida-"Sarah smiled that attractive smile of hers, before grabbing John and saying goodbyes right before leaving; John was afraid. After his mother's return without the Terminator he was suprised.

"Mom. Where is Uncle Bob...isn't he suppose to be with you?"the boy slid into the passenger seat of the old rusted vehicle, waiting for her to give him a complete answer. She looked at him for a few minutes then turned to the view ahead of her.

"That is what were going to do. We have to go get him!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarah knew he could take care for himself-but ever since being with him in this time-she has developed some strange feelings for the robot that she hadn't felt in a long time.

-and she enjoyed that feeling very much.

**X**

John casted his stare at her with worried eyes, as she tightend her hands around the steering wheel until those fingers of hers turned a pale white.

**XXX**

**XXX**

**-later-**

John fallen asleep; his head against the half-open window.

She knew he'd be happy when he opens his eyes...there he was. Terminator.

**XX **

-but he was on the ground, and tossed back into the building.

That liguid Terminator had his hands on him-shoving him hard up against those rough surfaces...

She had to do something. He looked defenseless with his gun on the ground-she seen by the sight.

**X**

"Huh..."

she turned her head and set her eyes on her boy.

She kissed his forehead, and locked each door of the vehicle for John's safety.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

Sarah knew this was a terrible idea. She had to do it...

...

she stepped from the car, slammed the door shut, and snuck around to the back where she lifted the back and pulled out her luggage of many weapons.

**X**

-he let the Terminator go, watching him fall to his hands and knees completely.

"John..."

the Police man walked his way towards Sarah and the vehicle-his eyes locked tightly on to the little body in the car.

"You stay away from HIM!"she reloaded the shotgun and fired!

**XXX**

She got him in the arm, watching him flail back from the harsh impact. That bullet didn't stop him...

**X**

Terminator got to his feet, struggling a few times and grabbed his gun:

He held it in one hand, and shot with a deafening blow.

**XX XX XX XX  
><strong> 

**XX XX XX XX**

After those few shots, John couldn't quite tell if it was his dream or if it was real. But since being with a robo-man from the future, how could someone like him tell reality from fantasy?

"M-mom?"

he shook his head of everything thing that hadn't had anything to do with his mother...looking out of the window of the driver's seat that he snuck into.

**X**

All he saw at that moment was that man. The man he hated...the man that would stop at nothing to get his hands on him..."John Connor."

he stated and took yet another bullet through the chest and one through the back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"GET AWAY!"

Sarah fired her defense-weapon once more, and knocked him down.

Terminator was close behind her, his arm badly scraped-part of his right cheekbone was also scraped so bad it showed the endoskeleton of his skull and those bullet holes all over in his back.

Sarah turned to find him there, and was forced to duck down by him as he shot.

**X**

She was terrified more than ever. She had never been that close to a bullet like that-especially the one whose firing it.

John saw what happened.

The liquid Terminator stood tall as before, those holes seeping back to the way they were, into his body.

The boy freaked and fled to the back of the vehicle to find one of Sarah's weapons in her duffle bag.

**XX XX**

He found a small handgun...the only type of weapon he was good with so far, and jumped out of the car's behind.

"Leave my mom ALONE!"

**XX**

He ran towards the man, as the screams of his mother faded into the wind that flew passed his ears-

...

...John pulled the trigger but ended up falling himself-he was shot!


	10. Part 10

**Part Ten**

**XXX**

Sarah rushed to his side-Terminator busy still shooting the crazed liquid metal Terminator.

"John...oh god. Why? Why did you do that. Why didn't you just stay in the car...why?"she was so furious and so frustrated with everything, she couldn't quite contain herself when it came down to this. Her own son getting shot in the arm by that dickwad in the police uniform.

She torn a piece of material from her own shirt and tied it around his arm from pressure; to hopefully try and stop the bleeding.

"AH-damn!"he cursed bitting his own tongue by accident, feeling scared by all the blood he had lost again.

This time, the smell of it was so strong, it made him pass out!

**XXXX XXXX**

Sarah bent down to pick him up and put him back into the station wagon.

She buckled him in, and waited impatiently for Terminator to return-she slammed her fists on the steering wheel and flung from the driver's seat, and began to fire her shotgun like no tomorrow.

Sarah was one hell of a fighting machine! Even for a woman...she was amazing!

**XX**

**XX**

"Get away y-you fucker!"

she shot straight at the man, but he barely got hurt. Those gapping holes that were shown on his body quickly seeped back into him like nothing even happened.

**XXXXX**

"FUCK!"Sarah wipped her cold-sweat dripped forehead with the back of her hand, and dropped the gun.

Terminator fired one last time, and knocked him back down. This time grabbing him by the strange material of his uniform and giving him a toss and watching him land right into the gas pumps.

"Let's go!"

the Terminator told walking towards the car, and stepped into the driver's seat after Sarah stepping inside, looking back at her boy. She spung her gaze back at the man in the driver's seat.

She eyed him down a few times quickly...then began to speak.

"So how do we get away from that thing?"

Sarah asked brushing back a loose piece of hair from out of her eyes, and turned her body in the seat so that her breasts where pointing his direction.

He seemed to be squinting by the looks of it. Sarah didn't think of him learning human gestures and facial expressions...the sun was actually getting to his eyes. So she leaned over him quickly and pulled down the sun shield thing to hide his eyes from the sun up ahead.

"I don't need that."he turned his look to her slowly then back to the rode. 

Sarah swallowed, and pushed it back up. She could've sworn he was squinting because of the sun's harmful rays. But she was wrong. Maybe he was hurting...something inside.

"We can't get away from him. He won't stop until he gets what he's programmed to get. Your son John!"he answered finally after a long time waiting. Sarah looked out her own window and turned her body back to the front where it was suppose to be. "Then how are we suppose to kill him? Any ideas?"she stared back at him once before, licking her dry pale lips.

Terminator squeezed his fingers round the steering wheel tighter as her eyes gazed down upon them, finally feeling afraid of him.

"We must burn him."he stated-in his monotonous voice.

Sarah mumbled something softly to herself and layed back.

"Burn him in what? Lava...fire?"she still had more questions to be asked. By the looks of things, he wasn't too fond of her doing that anymore.

**XXXX XXXX**

"Affirmative. Lava."

**XXXX XXXX**

-2 hours passed-

John wimpered more than before, as the sun began to die down.

"Stop the car!"Sarah demanded, just less demanding as she braced herself by putting her hands on the dashboard and arching her back forward.

Terminator stopped.

His stare was still glued to the road ahead of them, but it soon turned over to take a look at John.

**X**

John was pale...he was so pale.

"Mom. What's going to happen?"he wondered talking all funny now because of the loss of blood and no care in the world anymore.

Sarah stepped out of the car and into the back with her boy.

She rocked the car when she did, and carefully with ease removed the tight fabric from his arm. His entire sleeve was covered in blood, but it looked as if the bleeding had stopped just a little bit.

**XXXXXX XXXX**

"I have to get the bullet out."

she looked over at Terminator who stared back at her then down at John. He turned to the glove-compartment in the front seat, opened it and took out that half-empty bottle of peroxide.

"This will help."he assured, jumped from the driver's seat with a similar rock of the car, and handed it to Sarah.

She took it from him, and removed John's shirt very gently revieling his small, young yet growing figure. Terminator stood by the car, on the look-out for anything suspicious.

**XX**

"It hurts mom. It hurts so bad."

he whinned, a few beads of sweat and tears dripping towards his dry lips.

Sarah brushed them away including a few hairs, and pulled out a pair of her handy tweezers: "I know baby. It will be over. I promise. Just hold still." she leaned down with her knees in the dirt ground and John's feet dangling against her from outside of the car door.

**XXX XX **

**XXX XX**

Later, the warmth of summer was almost fading to cool.

"Mom? Can I ask you something?"John asked her patiently, watching her do 'surgery' on his arm.

She nodded:

"Yeah. What is it?"

she stopped for a split second to wipe away a sweat, and continued.

John swallowed and took a deep breath. "Do you like him?"he got right down to it, no matter how wrong it was to ask. Right then, Sarah stopped more than a few seconds.

She gave John her attention, and finished up on him finally with stitches and peroxide that burned like HELL! "Like who?"she was pretending like she had no clue who he was talking about. John knew her. He knew she was pulling his leg.

"The Terminator? Do you like him?"he repeated again just in a different form.

**XXXXXX**

The Terminator was busy keeping a lookout, and smart as he was, he heard every little thing that those two life-forms had said back and forth to one another. Something about him.

He peeked his head into the open door way on the opposite side of Sarah and stared at her.

"Is he okay?"

he kept that hard-emotionless stare on her for as long as she could remember. "Mom?" John shoved her in the shoulder trying to get her attention. "MOM!"he shouted this time, about to hit her, but she grabbed his hand and smiled.

"I'm sorry. We have to get going."She told them, and jumped back into the passenger seat as if that little performance never really happened.

**XXXX XXX**

**XXXX XXX**

"Wait! He's hurt."

John startled Sarah, and she forced herself to look back at him.

"What's wrong?"she stated, looking straight at John, who pointed at the one driving the vehicle. Sarah turned slowly, and sat back into her seat.

"Stop!"she put her hand on the wheel, just a few inches away from touching Terminator's leather gloved hand.

He didn't know why he was stopping.

He turned his head so slowly it scared her:

"Why are we stopping?"he asked so nonchalantly in that same Austrian accented monotonous voice he was programmed with, looking into the eyes of Sarah.

Sarah rolled down the window for some air, and pulled out a cigarette from her jacket pocket. "Smoke?"she popped one into her mouth and offered the Terminator one. He just looked at it and ignored her offer completely.

"Mom, he doesn't want one."

the boy sat up and rolled his arms around the head cushion of Sarah's seat.

**XXX XX**

Sarah remained quiet after lighting her cigarette and taking a long swift drag from it. "Okay...I need some air."she announced to everyone...again as she stepped out of the car, and stood up against it, looking out into the darkening distance.

John snuck his way into the passenger seat, and put his feet up on the dashboard, staring cockily at Terminator.

"It's cool. My mom is like that alot."the boy seemed to be a lot happier now that his arm was cleaned up and stitched. So now wearing his dirty old plaid jacket, he felt totally gross. "Damnit! Wish I could bend my arm...it still fucking hurts man."he tried to carefully and delicately roll his shoulder, but doing so sent a shock of pain through his whole entire arm.

**XXX**

"Oh-kay. I am never-Agh-doing that again."

John looked at Terminator who stared back at him, blankly.

"What happened?"

John sat up and folded both knees up onto the seat, reaching out to touch the man's scraped face. John had finally rested his whole hand upon that man's cool cheek, wipping away the dry, left-over blood, and maybe touching the endoskeleton that he saw in patches.

"Nothing."

he reassured the young boy, and turned his head to meet him.

John flushed that instant.

**XX XX XX **

**XX XX XX**

Terminator watched him, as he removed his hand as quickly as possible and sat back down-slumped in his seat...like he'd gotten in trouble or something.

"What is wrong with your mother?"he asked the quiet boy, who turned back to him, and answered. He sighed. "I don't know. But one thing I do know is that she likes you."he smiled. Those lips of his curving, and his feet meeting the dashboard again.

Terminator stared out ahead of him and placed his hands on the wheel, fingers clenching so tight, the leather material of his gloves could be heard.

John was confused.

"Are you alright, man?"

he kept his stare on the man for as long as he wanted, making sure he was alright.

He just turned his head to the boy and stared.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX**

After finishing up her last cigarette, Sarah helped the Terminator remove his leather jacket and finally his grey t-shirt.

She really didn't want to do this.

The last time she had to dig bullets from his bare back, she nearly lost it. She somehow managed to keep her feelings to a minimum that day. But he was gorgeous...too gorgeous for his own good. But she did anyway.

**XX **

"So it hurts to get shot?"

Sarah started up a conversation with him, to keep her mind off of him and away from the silence while using her alcohol and tweezers to remove those bullets.

He sat in the driver seat, one of his legs rested in the vehicle and the other down on the dirt gravel.

-he moved his head to the side, looking at her with his periphrial vision that he attained as well as humans.

Sarah was struggling to work on him correctly from sitting on her knees behind him in the car, so she took the second step. Sarah sat on her ass, scooted closely enough behind him that her crotch was almost against his lower back and ass, then slowly let her legs snake around him, and dropped her feet right beside his; just a bit higher.

_Oh fuck..._

she almost had enough of it, but she controlled herself.

"Affirmative. I have only begun to learn the real feelings of pain."he answered so sincerely and softly when Sarah returned to her work.

**XX XX **

John watched them only for a few minutes before slipping into the back of the station wagon and taking a short nap to hopefully relieve the pain in his arm.

**XX XX **

...the silence over-came them.

The sky was invaded with dark clouds, and crazed flying, chirping-screaming bats.

"That's the last one."sarah wipped her forehead and dropped that last bullet to the ground. One thing she didn't do was move away from him.

**XX**

They both sat there quietly, Sarah telling him about the stars, slowly inching closer and closer towards him until her legs were tightly wrapped around his waist, and her crotch was against his ass.

"I'm sorry...I have to get to bed. In the morning, we are definately leaving." she began, removing her legs from him, and leaping out of the vehicle to stretch- "I don't think my body can take two more nights in this car."she let her arms drop to her sides, and brought her jacket over her body tighter for warmth.

She took another good look at him before stepping into the back with John. "Goodnight..."she smiled, but got more than she expected from the machine.

**X**

"John spoke to me. He said you had feelings for me? Is that true?"his monotonous voice caught her attention, as he stood before her without a thing covering his well-toned chest. Sarah swallowed, and continued the silent staring with him...


	11. Part 11

_This chapter is sort of cute and somewhat funny at some scenes...there is one part of this chapter when John and Terminator go for a walk in search for gas and get mixed up and John begins to talk about dirty stuff...he shows Terminator his first Porn...it's kind of cute and funny at the same time...just read..._

_...oh and there will be a first Sarah/Terminator scene where they share a kiss...oh I can't wait!(Shakes hands)_

**Part Eleven**

**XXX**

_...she hadn't felt this way in a very long time. Years actually...and what she felt with him-with this-this Terminator...this machine was just indescribable. She never knew one of her enemies would turn out to be one she cared for...one she felt love for._

**XX**

Her eyes opened to the sweet smile of John.

-she always loved to see that the first thing in the morning.

"Morning mom. You sleep good?"he wondered, moving back to give her some space while she slid out of the back of the vehicle with a terrible back pain.

She grumbled;

"Not really. You?"she asked him the same, stepping to the gravel dirt, her naked toes dirty with gold colored sand and the wet mudd hidden under the small pebbles.

John breathed loud and told her the same. "Nah. Not even close. The pain in my arm."he showed her his arm, and hung on the edge of the back of the station wagon, while Sarah found Terminator standing near the highway, as she was on her way to the driver seat.

**XX XX**

But instead she found herself by the machines side.

**XX XX**

"Good morning."

he greeted her for the first time him ever being here; that made her smile a little.

"Morning. We got to hit town before this afternoon. I have somethings to do."she put a hand on one hip and the other was used as a visor to shield her eyes from the blinding sun.

He turned to her. Only his head.

"Okay. Let's get going then."he told her and they both headed for the car; John already ready.

**XX XX XX XX XX **

**XX XX XX XX XX**

"Uh hey Uncle Bob. We have a problem." John sat up in the back seat and pointed to the fuel guage. It was nearing empty.

Sarah saw it and dropped her hands hard on her lap.

"No problamo. I will get some gas."he said to both humans, who stared at him the whole time he talked. John shrugged his shoulders and followed the man. Sarah waited back by the car to watch over, in the hot sun smoking another cigarette.

**XXX **

**XXX**

****"So did you ask her yet?"John talked up, as they walked down the side of the road, headed for the nearest Gas Stop.

the machine didn't answer.

"..?"

John watched his feet while he moved.

"Sorry. I was just wondering. I know she really likes you."he spoke again, looking up at the man hidding his eyes with a hand.

"Yes. I have asked. She didn't say a word."

he continued to stare at the long road ahead.

**X**

John was already working up a heavy sweat.

-and his feet were begining to ache.

"So...I have another question for you. Since your male and have male parts and features, can you pee?"he snickered under his breath, and waited for his answer. The machine didn't answer too fast...he gave him a late answer actually.

...

"Affirmative. We only urinate when we feel like it..."he turned to look down at John, who's face redened up like a tomatoe in the hot summer sun.

"Whoa. So is it real?"the boy asked another...

...Terminator replied. "Negative...it is the acid that is stored inside our bodies. It is not real human urine."he told the boy what he already knew about himself and his own programming.

John nodded.

"That is creepy. Does it hurt?"

**X**

"Negative. I does not hurt us. Why don't you tell me facts about you humans?"

John stopped walking for a minuted before walking again.

"Well. Let me think. These are my own personal facts...you can't tell my mom though. Promise?"he pulled on the leather zippered sleeve of the tall man beside him to grab his attention.

He stared at him and waited.

"I promise."

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

**-later-**

**XX**

"So have you ever seen a naked woman before?"the boy jammed each hand into a pocket, being careful with his arm still.

He waited for an answer with a smile on his face.

the machine stayed quiet for a little while. "Yes I have." he admitted sounding very truthfully in that strong voice of his while they continued their almost finished walk in the sweltering sun. John grinned to himself, as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Hm?"

he was coming up with the most erotic, sexual questions he knew himself.

"What is your favorite part on the female body. You gotta' have one. I do...hah."the young kid nudged him in the gut with an elbow, and stared up at him with a half-smile. Terminator returned the look.

"I don't have one."

he answered, still keeping his full attention to where they were going.

**XX XX XX XX XX XX**

**XX XX XX XX XX XX**

"Hey. Stop I want to show you something. It's here in my bag...hold on!" the boy got his attention and pulled the book bag from over his shoulders and onto the dirt ground, searching in it for that thing.

after digging around to find it, he pulled it out, and what it was, was something he knew a boy like him shouldn't look at until around the age of lets see...13 at the earliest. And John was well just a year younger 12. Still his mom wouldn't allow it.

"I love these mags. Here man. Take a look!"he tossed it up at the machine, and he caught it, crumpling it up in one hand.

"What is it?"he looked down at it, then at John, who tried to pry it from his hand.

**XX**

"No no. Don't crumple it, you look at it. See. You flip the pages and drool at all these pretty women." John brushed a piece of hair behind an ear and stood beside the tall man, flipping through it for him.

Terminator wasn't amused or entertained by this much profanity and uncensored mess. It just created more junk for him to just delete...it was a waist.

"John. You can't look at these. Your too young."the leather attired man took the book from his hands and tore it right down the middle. "It had to be destroyed. Sorry John."he let the shredded pieces fall from his meaty hands, and continued on walking.

**XX XX **

John stood in shock at what he had just done...

"Hey man. That wasn't nice. Hey wait up!"he put his bag around one shoulder and bolted; trying to catch up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

Finally the two walkers made it to the Gas station, and just in time for John to take a piss and get a drink.

"You want anything?"

he asked Terminator who walked straight into the back and hadn't returned.  
>John shrugged and just went inside.<p>

XX

"Oh and a bottle of whiskey please."

John pointed to the bottles in the back right behind the bald cashier in the freezer while searching for the right amount of cash in his wallet.

The man didn't bother to look behind him. This kid was a minor.

"Don't you know your only a kid. Your not allowed to purchase these things unless your 21 or older. And kid, you don't look 21 or older."he told the boy, who stared up from his wallet, and turned around to find the machine, with three large bags of assorted chips.

"Oh it's not for me. It's for...my dad! Yeah."the boy smiled at his perfect response, letting Terminator take over.

"That will be 14.95 bub."the fat-smelly, sweaty bald cashier turned around to get him his cold bottle of whiskey and put it into a paper sack for him.

Terminator just stared at him.

"Uh. Here's the money. Give it to him."

John nudged him, and handed him the right amount, with a nervious smile:

**XXX XXX**

"Here you go."

he then gave it to the bald man, who took it slowly from his hand, and gave him his whiskey and chips.

"Thanks."John smiled big and wondered about the gas thing. "So what about the gas?"he crossed his arms, staring up at him after both leaving the empty station.

"Back behind the store."

he told him, and the boy followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

"Whoa man. We are going to get in some deep trouble if were caught."John was suprised at what the terminator had found for the gas.

It was a huge yellow rusted barrell with the word 'gas' sprayed onto the front of it in black.

It definately was some gas, but way too much. That would last them maybe a week.

"Let's go."

Terminator lifted the barrell with ease and no sweat at all, holding it just over his shoulder and led the way back.

John was so glad this dude was here. He was awesome and amazing at everything he did. No wonder Sarah had a little thing for him. It would be hard not to.

  
><p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Once they returned, they found Sarah almost asleep.

"Mom were back!"

he ran up to the sleepy woman as she dropped her burned out cig and looked up at him from the front seat.

"What took you guys?"

she asked, pulling him close into a hug.

X

John pulled away. 

"Oh we were talking. Anyways we got the gas." he moved out of her way so she could see just what he was talking about. She turned around and saw that machine carrying a yellow barrell of gasoline towards the rear end of the vehicle

Her mouth nearly dropped.

"So. This is the gas? Huh?"she put her hands over her hips and went over to help the guy.

**XXXXX**

She looked at him, and he looked at her.

He stood tall from his bent-over position and looked directly at her.

"So this was your only source of gas? Nice!"she smiled, patting a hand on his shoulder.

**XX**

"Why do I make you smile?"

**XX**

-he added, causing her to stop where she was standing.

She turned back around to where he was.

"I don't know. But I know we have to get out of here before 2 o'clock."she tried to change the subject as soon as possible trying to lift the barrell herself but failed!

**X**

Terminator helped her.

He lifted it himself, gave her the honors of turning the cap and stuck the stout of the barrell into the mouth of the vehicle.

"Were a good team!"

John jumped out from behind the two, and nearly made Sarah have a full on heart-attack. "John...don't do that."she smiled and rustled his hair a bit before returning her stare back at the Terminator who's stare was facing the car.

**XXX XXX**

**XXX XXX**

After a few seconds being away from those two, John got into his rightful place in the vehicle and turned up the radio.

Sarah sighed and sat down, with her sweaty wet back against the tire.

"Done. Let's go."

he put the empty barrell down and closed the lid of the gas tank of the vehicle.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

-wait!

Sarah stopped him, and stood before him in a camo tank and kahki jeans, tucked tightly into a pair of black laced boots.

He turned to face her a couple inches taller than her, and carefully stepped closer and closer until her lips met with the machine's.

John had turned right at that moment.

**XXX XXX**

Sarah closed her eyes, and tried to deepen the kiss.

The machine didn't respond as she thought he would: "Kiss me...please?"she begged for his participation so badly, that was all she could do. Was to sound so desperate.

he backed up away from her, and stared.

"No problamo...and with that, his lips crashed into hers.

It wasn't the best kiss, but at least she could feel him kiss back. That was all she needed.


	12. Part 12: Epilogue

_Last Chapter...BOO! No...well it is the last chapter but there will be a sequal. Just no Sarah or Uncle Bob...just John and his stalker _

**Part Twelve**

**XXX**

They have returned home.

Sarah was asleep with John curled up in the back and Machine at the wheel.

**XX**

It was begining to stop raining as he put the vehicle in park, and snuck around to the back to remove John and wake Sarah.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarah pulled out the keys from her jacket pocket, and pushed it into the door.

**X**

She licked her lips and could still taste the salt-the artificial salt the Machine's lips produced. She wanted to taste that again...

...

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

"Put him in his room."

Sarah told the Terminator, as he held John in his arms, obeying her command.

**XXXX**

**XXX**

-removing her jacket, she sat down onto the couch trying to make herself comfortable before Terminator came back out.

**XX**

He did...

...he removed his sunglasses, the side of his face still torn, but he looked as gorgeous as he ever was. Sarah pretended she didn't know he was there, but she couldn't help looking over her shoulder at him.

"Thanks."she commented sweetly, smiling his way.

**XXXXX**

He did nothing to show any emotions back-just a -emotionless stare.

"..."

she stood up, and walked toward him.

He let her do whatever she did, her nose pressing up against the pit of his neck, with small petite hands wrapping round it.

**XX**

He put his hands on her, holding her back in wonder.

**XX**

"I'm sorry..."

she backed, his hands slipping away from her.

**X**

She could feel her hands shake and her face burn.

God how desperate she was...she was falling hard for a man that was barely even human. Damnit!

...

but after a few minutes had passed, she found herself trying to seduce the man again. With her womanly charms, and wonderful ways.

He didn't know of a way to go along with it...these feelings she was expressing were something out of his reach. But when he touched her mouth last night...he knew that that would soon happen again...

_AHH! I hate this ending...yes this is my last chapter...I am making a Sequal. But it only involves John Connor and T-1000...SEE YA!_


End file.
